


[podfic] In the Belly Of

by reena_jenkins



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Space Whales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Because space whales…fish…are a thing. In multiple universes. (Look, Todd asked and I said Okay, and this is what happened. I don’t know either.)"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] In the Belly Of

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Belly Of](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12989) by caitri. 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:** 00:06:18  
  
 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28AVG_ST-xi%29%20_In%20the%20Belly%20Of_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
